


车10

by XieKuan



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieKuan/pseuds/XieKuan





	车10

10.  
“此生此世，来生来世，永生永世，你再也逃不过我。”

谢必安低语，其间赤裸的占有欲与爱意几乎不加掩饰。范无咎心口一窒，只见他眼内漫天星光与一个自己。

 

范无咎耳根一烧，凑近啄吻谢必安唇角。谢必安伸手将他带入自个怀中，吻了个结实。

“无咎…想做吗？”唇瓣分离时他问道。

“…”范无咎直接将他按倒在边疆土地上，动手去解他衣衫，后牙槽磨了磨“你次次这么问我，何时给我留过不想的机会？”

“有理。”谢必安不以为耻，伸手挑开他腰带，却被范无咎一掌打在手上。

“我自己来。”他说。

 

漫天星光下，谢必安眯眼看着范无咎衣衫半解，自个儿将手探到身后扩张。瞧不见那穴口是个何等姿态着实可惜，但看无咎呼吸渐乱，眸底都漾起层层水光，胸膛起伏带动衣衫微动，这也不失为一种享受。

 

范无咎似是得了趣，另手探至胸前隔着衣衫揉弄，昂首喘息丝毫不加掩饰。

谢必安好整以暇看他演出，天为幕地为席，天地阔大却独独留他一个活色生香的表演。

范无咎只觉体内簇火暗生，指节搅动却只让那火愈燃愈烈。他绵密地喘息，胸前的手滑下撩起谢必安衣袍，将那已然硬热物件握了满手。

他斜眼，是隐秘的挑衅意味。滚烫物件贴着两人肌肤相接地方，酥酥麻麻蔓开全身，后穴收绞似不满自个儿手指，贪求更多。

他深吸一口夜风凉气又缓缓吐出，提腰对准那物件往下坐。

谢必安定力向来极好，也不催促，只赤裸地瞧着他。那炽热而不加掩饰的目光总让人感觉被扒光瞧了个遍，范无咎咬着牙吞吃，却在其冠部碾上柔软那处时软了腰，那肉刃便整个撞了进去。

酸麻充实感自尾椎蔓延开，范无咎滚出一声短促呻吟，撑着谢必安胸膛缓和。

谢必安却在此刻开口。  
“我记得一开始…无咎很不喜欢我？”

 

“是…是啊。”  
范无咎缓了缓，扭腰磨蹭体内物件。提臀让那物件缓缓进出，努力适应骤来的饱胀。

“为何？”  
谢必安曲腿给他做个支撑。

“唔…”范无咎起伏急了些，踟蹰半晌，起身让那性器退到穴口。  
“常言道，百无一用是书生…啊…！”

话音未落腰身就被谢必安扶住，狠狠向下摁去将那凶刃吞了十成十。骤来快意让他喘息一乱，瞧向谢必安的眼神多了些怨怼意味。

自那次酒后他被压着操弄后，他胸腔间总是郁了些不服气。若真要他将谢必安压在身下他也是想都不敢想的，只是莫名其妙便被操开了身子总归让人难以接受。但每每他露出几分这么个意思，当天就会被压着做到愈狠一些，大多时候第二天是起不来床的。

事到如今，他也就乖乖认下了这桩事儿。

“无咎方才说…”谢必安语调拉的悠长“谁无用？”  
末了又是一顶，深入到肠肉里处。

肠壁早已记住那性器形状，颤颤巍巍迎接他的侵犯。范无咎却是给顶得又滚出一声喘，昂首吞咽唾液化解挟酸麻的快慰。

谢必安不指望得到什么回应，却感范无咎伸手握了握未完全吞入部分，意味不言而喻。

欺人太甚。

谢必安翻身将范无咎压在身下，半黄细草软下去一个人形。性器抵着肠壁翻转，蹭得整个儿人都热起来。

夜有凉风。  
谢必安伸手捞上范无咎膝弯，倾身压下几分，那臀瓣就被强制性摆出漂亮弧度，连带着含着性具的穴口都露的一清二楚。

男人的柔韧度在此刻展露无遗，肌肉线条猛地绷死，却轻轻松松几近折了三十度出来，不留一丝褶皱的穴口被看个分明。

谢必安眼瞧着那窄穴如何吞吃他肉刃，最紧密的结合处宣扬色情意味。谢必安抽至穴口，在肠肉将合未合之际又凶厉地撞了进去，范无咎猛得一颤，泄出的呻吟失了曲调。

 

囊袋拍上脊椎骨带来的奇异快感与前列腺被碾压的算爽混做一股浊流，意识在此刻被肢解又恢复，一刹那范无咎就被逼得狼狈不堪，但那攻势连绵不绝一下连着一下，分明就是要他永世臣服的来势。

两人衣料均是半解，肉体碰撞被衣料摩擦声压下去几分，又蕴含别样暧昧。范无咎猛然想起是在野外，羞耻感齐齐翻涌上心头，耳畔蝉鸣都被放大数倍，他绷紧了小腿央求。

“唔…兄长…回去……啊…回去做…可好…？”

“唔…”谢必安似在沉思，性器埋在他体内若有若无搅动，肠肉蠕动着连其上青筋都勾勒的清楚。  
“就这么被我，插着，走回去做吗？”

下流话语都让他说的正经，偏偏几个词咬的清楚，范无咎单单是想想那场景都臊得慌。他只得偏首抿紧了唇瓣，一副予取予求的模样。

谢必安轻轻笑了一声，那声笑散在风里，不知随风飘往何方。  
随即而来的就是激烈的肉体交缠，谢必安次次精准钉上最软那块肉，柔声。  
“无咎，看着我。”

 

范无咎下意识去看他，却险些溺死于他眼中柔情与欲火。还未反应过来意识就被交合处剧烈摩擦带走，他失了神地喘息，眼底倒映出那片星空与谢必安。

快感自前列腺一层叠一层累积，谢必安却又将他换了个姿势，自背后将他抱住牢牢锢在怀中。次次顶弄不甚猛烈，胜在精准，谢必安黏黏腻腻将下颌抵上范无咎颈窝，连片轻吻落在侧颊。

范无咎听他低低唤自己名号，晓得他床笫间喊的温柔却只是增加情趣，要做只会做得更狠。但仍是招架不住那温柔低唤，破碎喘息间声声应着。  
待到后来给那肉刃逼得狠了，回应都带了哭腔，扭动着腰身想逃。

偏偏谢必安爱极了他不同于平日张牙舞爪的模样，伸手握着他命根套弄。他向前便是小腹处升腾火焰，向后又是将弱点送到谢必安手上，难耐夹杂快慰将神智剪的支离破碎，只能摇头乞怜。

 

待那肠肉一口紧过一口的吮着自个儿命根，谢必安心下了然。待掌心性器抖动着想喷发，他似早有预谋堵上前方小孔，不出意料换来一声黏腻哭喘。

谢必安轻吻他耳根，低低说些教人面红耳赤的情话，身下顶弄却一下重过一下。指尖数次感受到热流涌出又生生给自己逼退，那肠肉愈发温热软和，肠液分泌水声隐现。

“无咎，浪出水了。”谢必安伸手磨蹭穴口，低低笑出声，那笑中又有些欲望的喑哑味道，十成十的性感。

“啊…兄长…让我射…呜…”范无咎欲望不得纾解，欲望沸腾无从宣泄，红着眼角去掰他手。只是此刻处处受制于人，哪有力气，只能徒劳挣扎。

谢必安又逼着那点欺负数十下，直至肠壁绞得死紧，范无咎小腹又酸又涨，意识早不知飘到何处。待谢必安终舍得抵着他前列腺射出，也松了手给他一个痛快——共赴巫山。

射精同温凉液体涌入肠道的快感几近灭顶，极乐间范无咎又被捏着下颌吻上，极尽缠绵。

待他回神，谢必安已帮他理好了衣袍，外表瞧着严整异常，只他自己知道内里是何等一塌糊涂。肠道内液体有溺出趋势，他愤愤绞紧了肠肉，起身欲行却一个踉跄摔进了谢必安怀里。

“莫逞强了。”谢必安轻飘飘落了一句，下一刻便打横将他抱起。

星子明灭。  
今夜这场情事，天知地知，你知我知。


End file.
